


♦ Champs-Élysées

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's disgustingly fluffy, Domestic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Like the sappiest thing I've ever written, M/M, but i love it, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was probably one of the reasons why he grinned at the sight that met him, but certainly not the main one. For that, he blamed the sight itself, Evelyn with her little feet on L’s bigger ones, holding his hands and being spun around by her father, wide eyes mixed with a smile painting her features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Champs-Élysées

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame this on an anon who was talking to me about Lawlight fluff. They said 'I always picture L dancing with his daughter to Champs-Elysees. His daughter is standing on his feet, and they're slowing moving around the kitchen while L sings softly under his breath (and his daughter is trying to learn how to speak French and Light catches them and just watches with a soft smile)', so here it is. I hope you all like it, especially you, anon! c:

Light arrived home almost an hour after the time he usually did, Evelyn on his arms. He completely blamed it on his daughter, for she had made him stop to get them ice cream on the way over, which meant they kept L waiting. 

The raven haired girl jumped from his arms as soon as he crossed the door, giggling with a half-eaten ice cream on her little hands. Life was good nowadays. As with every new routine, Light had taken quite some time to get used to it, but now it seemed that everything was perfect, at last.

“Daddy!” Evelyn called for L, knocking on the door of the room the detective used for working. Light was the one who usually picked Evelyn at school, since his job at the NPA ended a little bit before the time when she was supposed to leave. Normally, they would come home quickly, what with Light having had a tiring day, but from time to time, they stopped somewhere to get L a treat.

Although most people around them wasn’t aware of that fact, L worked even more than Light did, which meant that, whenever Evelyn decided her father deserved a reward for his hard work, Light would never deny it to her, in fact happily obliging.

For the moment it takes L to open the door, Evelyn pouts intensely at it, staring as if her gaze would make the wood give in. When L’s form appears, though, she quickly throws herself on his arms, hugging his neck. “Daddy!” she exclaims, her warm brown eyes filled with happiness. “Look, daddy and I brought ice cream for you.”

Immediately L’s eyes go huge and he looks over at Light. “Yes, we did,” the younger softly giggles, setting his things on the couch and taking the pot in his hands, walking over to L. They peck each other’s lips, something already in their daily routine, and L snakes his free arm around Light’s waist, the brown haired laying his head on his shoulder.

“Now I feel even worse for having forgotten to prepare dinner,” L said sheepishly, closing one of his eyes as Evelyn pulled at his hair. She had a deep fascination with it and, every time she was within reach, she couldn’t stop running her fingers through the strands, even if they got caught sometimes.

Shrugging, Light kissed L’s cheek and moved away. “It’s alright, I figured you would. Just distract her for a few moments and I shall get something ready,” he told him, heading to the kitchen as he heard Evelyn telling L that she wanted to dance with him.

A few years ago, Light would never have believed this was really his life. He was in a pitiful situation when L found him, his life seriously at risk. Meeting L was like being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel again, and now he couldn’t yet believe how happy he was; how happy his family made him.

They had decided to adopt seven years into their relationship. Their lives had been amazing at the moment, but they both felt that something was lacking in it. When Evelyn finally arrived, a baby that was a perfect mix of he and L, everything seriously couldn’t have become more perfect.

Now, six years later, it still brought tears to Light’s eyes to remember that he truly had people who loved him for who he was, and for that he considered himself blessed.

Dinner was almost ready by the time he heard music coming from the living room. He immediately recognized it as L’s singing and, making sure everything was under control, he went to spy on his husband and daughter. Honestly, Light loved it when L sang. His voice was beautiful, his heart pouring into the words.

That was probably one of the reasons why he grinned at the sight that met him, but certainly not the main one. For that, he blamed the sight itself, Evelyn with her little feet on L’s bigger ones, holding his hands and being spun around by her father, wide eyes mixed with a smile painting her features.

She was learning French at school, so the eyes were clearly an indication of her trying to understand the words, having caught such a mannerism from L. The raven haired man was singing quite softly in fact, Light noticed after some time, under his breath even.   
  
Light crossed his arms around himself at realizing that he was already so used to being around L that he can listen to his voice at any given volume. As he went back into the kitchen, he started humming along with him, taking a moment to recognize the song as Champs-Élysées.

They ate soon after that, Evelyn going on and about her day at school, how she could already understand some of the words L sang to her. It was all too domestic, and, truly, Light never wanted it to change.

Once they were finished with dinner, they sat in front of the TV, another part of their routine. Evelyn always chose a movie for them to watch together as she did her homework, and Light and L watched her from their seats, one of L’s arms around Light and the other on the back of the couch as Light half lies on his lap, resting his head on his chest.

At some point, Light almost fell asleep, but L kept him awake with talking to Evelyn and helping her with her homework, laughing from time to time, his chest rumbling against Light’s cheek. By the time the movie ended, Evelyn was yawning repeatedly, and Light was quick to offer himself to shower and put her to bed that night.

L agreed, promissing to have something waiting for Light in their room. He kissed Evelyn’s head as she laughed, smiling brightly up at him and raising her hands for Light to take her in his arms. Joining her smile, he started running up the stairs to the bathroom, making airplane sounds that have the little girl laughing even harder.

Bathing Evelyn was always a challenge, though, what with how she always insisted on singing her heart out during it and making Light a private show, and, even if he rolled his eyes in the beginning, he always ended up finding himself singing along with her, pretending shampoo bottles were microphones.

About an hour after, they left the bathroom still singing to one last song, and, once they finally reached her room, Evelyn could barely keep her eyes open. “Thank you for the ice cream, daddy,” she told Light when he had just finished wrapping her blanket around her. Automatically, she turned around and fell sound asleep, her mouth slightly hanging open.

Gently, Light kissed her forehead and turned off the light, closing the door. “Good night, princess,” he said with a fond smile, stretching himself and heading to his and L’s bedroom. As he had promised, his husband was there with a glass of wine, which Light took gratefully.

Honestly, Light wasn’t very fond of drinking, but L knew him so well that he never failed to notice when Light needed something to wind down from a busy day. While they drank, they talked, filling each other on deatils about their days. L asked for opinions on a few of his cases and Light did the same, until they had finished their drinks, when L pulled him closer with an expression nothing short of adoration.

They made love slowly that night, staring inside each other’s eyes. It was beautiful, really, to have a connection so deep with someone, and Light knew that, if Heaven existed, it would never be able to match how he felt at that moment, when he understood what it was to be complete.

As they were getting ready to sleep, L continued laying kisses on his hair and temple, Light hiding his face against L’s shoulder as his husband whispered sweet nothings to him. “I love you, Yagami Light, more than you will ever be able to fully comprehend.”

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Light pulled away so he could look at him, locking their lips softly. “As I love you, L Lawliet, more than I will ever be able to fully comprehend,” he whispered back and, as L kissed him one more time, Light sighed against his lips, now certain that this, right there, was the definition of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
